Soul's Got A Sister AND A Secret?
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: Soul is cursed by the lion, the forgotten zodiac, and has left that world. But what happens when his sister Kisa comes with a message? What happens when Akito shows up at the DWMA? Soul/Maka, Kisa/Hiro, Kid/Liz, Tohru/Kyo, and a little bit of Black Star/Tsubaki
1. Chapter 1

Soul's Got A Sister AND A Secret?

**Summary: Soul Eater Evans has a secret, his name isn't Soul Eater Evans, it's Soul Sohma. He is cursed by the zodiac, but he's the forgotten zodiac. He is cursed by the lion. His dad didn't want him and forced his mom to give him away. She sent him to the DWMA, or Death Weapon Meister Academy with his older brother Wes. He was allowed to see his sister Kisa, who is cursed by the tiger, sometimes, but more often after his dad died. What will happen when Kisa comes to his school with an important message?**

**Hey this is my first Soul Eater Fruits Basket crossover and my first Soul Eater so go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Fruits Basket or any of their characters.**

**Soul/Maka, Kid/Liz, Kisa/Hiro, and a little bit of Black Star/ Tsubaki.**

Chapter 1

Soul's POV

I strolled down the hall with my meister, Maka, and Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty. We were making our way to our classroom, when something small bumped into me. I looked down shocked to see a small girl sitting on the ground rubbing her head. "Ow," I heard her mutter and she looked up at me. I gasped at the exact same time she did and she jumped to her feet wrapping her arms around me. "Soul! Oh thank god we found you. We've been looking everywhere for you!" The girl said, her voice muffled by his t-shirt. "Oh my god, Kisa! What are you doing here? How'd you get here?" I asked pulling away from her and looking at her face.

It's been about 2 years since I last saw her and she's grown so much. "Grandpa Hatori drove us. We got her about an hour ago," She explained. "We? Us? Who's with you?" I asked. "Me," a voice said walking up to us. "Hiro?" I asked. Kisa nodded and looked over my shoulder. Suddenly I realized that we weren't alone. I turned around to see confused expressions on my friends' faces. "Soul, who are they?" Maka asks slowly. "Umm, guys, this is Kisa, my little sister, and Hiro, her friend," I mumbled. "Wait, did you say little sister?" Maka exclaimed.

"How come you never told us you had a sister? We thought it was just you and Wes!" "You never asked?" I said in the form of a question and Kisa giggled, then turned serious. "Bubby, I need to talk to you. Its really important-" She began, but was cut off by Black Star. "DID SHE JUST SAY BUBBY? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" He screamed and I rolled my eyes and punched him, causing him to fall to the ground in a limp, unconscious heap. "Black Star!" Tsubaki exclaimed and bent down to hover over him. "What is it Kisa?" I asked turning back to her. "She's coming," She replied. "What? Who's coming?" I asked.

She looked over my shoulder at my friends then back at me. I nodded and said, "Will talk later." "Soul, we have to get to class!" Maka suddenly gasped realizing what time it was. "Um ok one second," I said looking at Kisa and Hiro. "Come one Kisa. Let's go find Hatori," Hiro muttered puling on her arm. "No! I wanna stay with Soul!" She exclaimed, clinging to my leg. Hiro looked at me and I shrugged.

"Yay!" Kisa exclaimed jumping on my back. We walked to class and Kisa waved goodbye to Hiro as he left to go look for Haatori, a sour expression on his face. When we got to class, I got a lot of weird stares as people noticed Kisa on my back. We went to our usual spot and Kisa jumped off of my back.

"Hey Soul, who's that little shrimp? Your girlfriend?" a guy named Hajime sneered, causing snickers to be passed through the class . Kisa's facial expression turned dark and I muttered, "Shouldn't have said that." Kisa jumped into the air and kicked him in the face. He fell back stunned and rolled over the dsks all the way to the floor.

She flipped down to him and began to punch and kick him, finally picking him up and throwing him into the wall. He slumped to the ground and she jumped back up to us, but about halfway there, Hajime got up and pulled her down and they went tumbling to the ground. "Kisa!" I exclaimed, jumping up and diving over her, so that she fell on me and no Hajime. That would not be good if she transformed in here. Akito would be pissed. Wait, Akito. _She's coming. _Kisa's words wrung through my head and suddenly, they all made sense. Right then, Professor Stein rolled in on his chair and looked down at us.

I got up off of Hajime, who limped off to the infirmary, and pulled Kisa to my side. "Soul, who is this girl and what is she doing in my classroom?" Professor Stein asked eyeing Kisa. "Um, this is Kisa, my sister. She's gonna stay and um, observe the class," I said. "I don't think she can-" He began, but was cut off as Kisa suddenly exclaimed, "Lord Death said I could stay with Soul for the rest of the day!"

Stein looked at her than nodded and said, "Fine. Back to your seats and no more disruptions. Ok class, today we will be dissecting whatever this creature in this cage is."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soul's POV

_"Soul, who is this girl and what is she doing in my classroom?" Professor Stein asked eyeing Kisa. "Um, this is Kisa, my sister. She's gonna stay and um, observe the class," I said. "I don't think she can-" He began, but was cut off as Kisa suddenly exclaimed, "Lord Death said I could stay with Soul for the rest of the day!" _

_Stein looked at her than nodded and said, "Fine. Back to your seats and no more disruptions. Ok class, today we will be dissecting whatever this creature in this cage is."_

After class, I strolled out of the building, with Kisa and the 'gang' in tow. Kisa clutched my arm, but dropped it as her eyes lit up at something in the distance. She ran forward and jumped into someone's arms. I stiffened, then she shifted and I saw Hiro's scowl. I chuckled. He looked less angry when he was with Kisa. The scowl was still there, just, softer. I'd have to look into that. I walked over as a tall man with dark hair that was longer on the left side walked up to the children. "Soul. It's great to see you again," the man said nodding at me. "You too Hatori. It's been way to long," I grinned at him.

Kisa beamed up at me as Hatori continued to talk. "You have to come home. Akito…" He trailed as I stiffened. Kisa looked at me worriedly. "I thought she forgot about me," I finally said. Hatori shook his head wearily. "Im sorry Soul. We had to come and get you before she came herself. She wants you to come back and stay at Shigure's house, with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru Honda. Don't worry, she knows," He said cautiously, glancing at my friends who were still standing behind me. "But, what about my friends, and my school? I still have to get 99 kishen souls and 1 witch soul!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Soul," Hatori said. "Please Ha'ri. I can't leave my school or my friends. I'm finally happy again!" I pleaded. "What if they came with us?" Kisa suggested in a small voice. I glanced at my friends. " I can't take them from school either," I said. "Well, maybe there are a bunch of kishen where we are going and we can go on missions while living away from school," Maka suggested. I glanced hopefully at Hatori. "It's fine with me as long as it's fine with your headmaster," Hatori smiled slightly.

"Father won't mind," Kid piped up and I smiled. "Well lets get packing!" "Hahahahahaha YAY field trip!" Patti giggled with her creepy laugh. We all set off our separate ways to our houses, planning to meet back at my house. When we got there, we were greeted by Blair in her cat form, but she quikly changed human when we walked in. "Hiya Soul!" She said jumping around naked. I fell to the ground with a bloody nose and Maka and Hatori covered Kisa and Hiro's eyes. "Blair put some clothes on! There are children here!" Maka exclaimed angrily.

"And as for you." She turned to face me. "MAKA CHOP!" She brought some random book that appeared out of nowhere down on my head and I fell to the floor once more. "Perv," She muttered. "I am not! It's not my fault she's always naked!" I shot back. "But it is your fault for looking!" She snapped. "I don't get a warning before I enter a room!" I glared at her. She huffed and walked away to pack. Blair followed her, once again in her cat form.

"Soul, who was that?" Kisa asks in a small voice. I glance down at her, wiping away the blood. "Blair. We thought she was a witch, but it turns out she is a very powerful cat and she followed us home so now she always walks around naked and Maka gets mad at me for it!" I huffed. She stared at me in confusion. "Maybe she's just jealous," Kisa giggled and I blushed a bright red before running off to my room. An hour later, we were all crammed into Hatori's car on our way to Shigure's house.

"Uh, just warning you guys, Shigure's a total perv. Isn't that right Ha'ri?" I smirked at Hatori. He sighed and shook his head. "He never learns. I can't believe he calls himself an adult. And it gets worse when Ayame is around." I chuckled as the car came to a stop at a small house in the middle of the woods. We got out and I knocked on the door. A young girl with long brown hair in two braids answered the door.

"Oh hello. Can I help you?" She smiled politely. "Sissy!" Kisa exclaimed running up to the brunette. "Ah Kisa! What are you doing here?" She asked. "I came with Grandpa Hatori. This is my brother Soul, and his friends," Kisa explained and we waved. "Brother?! I had no idea! I thought you were an only child! Oh!" The girl exclaimed. "Miss Honda, who's here?" A soft voice asked as a smiling Yuki appeared in the doorway. His smile faded as soon as he saw me. "S-soul! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Akito wanted me to live with you guys, so I brought my friends," I said dryly. "Oh! How rude of me! Come in come in! You must be freezing!" The brunette said moving aside to let us in. I nodded my thanks to her and walked in side and out of the cold air. "I'm Soul. Nice to meet you," I said jutting my hand out. She smiled. "Hi! My name is Tohru Honda!" Then she giggled and shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Maka," Maka said smiling at Tohru, who smiled back. "I'm Tsubaki." "I'm Liz and this is my little sister Patti." "I'm Kid." Everyone introduced themselves, 'til it was just Black Star. He smirked. "I AM THE ALMIGHTY POWERFUL BLACK STAR! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD!" He bellowed obnoxiously. I mentally face-palmed. "Maka glared at him and brought a book down on his head.

"MAKA CHOP!" I felt kinda bad for Tohru, she looked so confused. "Anyway, nice to meet you," I said in a bored tone. "What the hell is the lion doing here?" A loud obnoxious voice shouted from behind Tohru and Yuki. "Tsk. You shouldn't cuss you stupid cat," I smirked as Kyo _hissed_ at me. "Um I'm sorry, lion? Cat? What are you talking about?" Maka asks. "Oh um, long story," I finally say. She looks at me skeptically before finally dropping it.

"Oh Soul. You're here. Finally," Shigure's cheery voice says as he drifts into the room. "Oh, who are your friends?" He asks. "Hi. I'm Maka, Soul's partner," Maka says smiling and holding out her hand. "Partner? Oh Soul I really hope you aren't doing anything naughty?" Shigure smirks and Maka and I blush a bright red. "Work partners. Not girlfriend. She's my meister," I hiss through clenched teeth.

"Ooh, your meister for what?" He asks and I huff in frustration and embarrassment. "I'm only kidding Soul. You need to learn to take a joke," He chuckles and I clench my fists to keep them from latching onto his throat. Maka shifts uncomfortably and finally Kyo breaks the awkward silence.

"Hey lion, it's been awhile since we last fought, bet I can still take you," He smirks. "Puh-lease. You could never take me, besides, I'm a weapon, remember?" I smirk back and suddenly, my arm's replaced with a blade. They stare at me in shock and Tohru yelps. I flash a toothy smile and the blade is suddenly an arm again. "Still wanna fight me?" I ask and Kyo stays silent. "I'll fight you Soul," Black Star says, finally conscious again. "Ha, you're on," I say.

"Maka?" She sighs. "Fine, but just this once," She huffs in annoyance. Tsubaki follows Black Star willingly and we walk into the front yard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soul's POV

_Maka shifts uncomfortably and finally Kyo breaks the awkward silence. "Hey leopard, it's been awhile since we last fought, bet I can still take you," He smirks. "Puh-lease. You could never take me, besides, I'm a weapon, remember?" I smirk back and suddenly, my arm's replaced with a blade. They stare at me in shock and Tohru yelps. I flash a toothy smile and the blade is suddenly an arm again. "Still wanna fight me?" I ask and Kyo stays silent. "I'll fight you Soul," Black Star says, finally conscious again. "Ha, you're on," I say. "Maka?" She sighs. "Fine, but just this once," She huffs in annoyance. Tsubaki follows Black Star willingly and we walk into the front yard. _

Maka gets into a ready postion in the front yard and smiles at Tsubaki who smiles back. "Tsubaki, chain scythe!" Black Star commands and Tsubaki nods, before jumping and flipping into her weapon form. "Soul." "Mmm," I say gripping Maka's hands and shifting into my scythe form. Maka smirks at Black Star. "You ready?" She asks and he laughs obnoxiously. "The real question is are_ YOU_ ready? You are about to take on me, the almighty Black Star! You should be scared. You aren't gonna run away are you?" Maka rolls her eyes. "From you? Puh-lease. Fighting you is as easy as cutting a cake in half!" She laughs and he glares at her, before smirking. "Oh so you're in denial about my awesomness- well that's al-"

"Just fight already!" I shout annoyed and Kid steps forward. "Let's make this fun for all of us. Winner has to fight Liz, Patti, and me." Maka and Black Star nod, before getting into ready positions. Maka lunges forward and swipes at Black Star, who bends backwards and swipes Tsubaki under Maka's feet. Maka jumps over the chain and flips backwards. "HAHAHA! LUCKY MOVE! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME, YOUR GOD! THE ALMIGHTY AND POWERFUL BLACK ST-" He breaks off in a grunt as Maka hits him with the dull part of my blade and he falls to the ground unconscious. "Too easy," She mutters as Tsubaki shifts back and carries him back onto the porch where everyone else is.

"My turn," Kid says stepping forward. "Liz! Patti!" He shouts and Patti giggles as they flip in the air and transform into guns. Kid catches them and twirls them in his hands with ease. "You ready?" Maka asks and Kid nods, before shooting at us with full force. Makaflips and dodges as many wave lengths as she can. The ones she doesn't dodge, she uses me to shield herself with, but it's not enough. One hits her in the side and she falls to the ground, getting up, wincing in pain.

Kid points Liz and Patti at us, but stops and looks down. I can see his eyes twitching and his hands clenching into fists around the Thompson sisters. Suddenly, he bursts. "NO! THAT BLADE OF GRASS IS LONGER THAN ALL OF THE OTHERS! THIS GARDEN IS AN ASSYMETRICAL MESS! IT'S AN AMBOMINATION! IT'S-" He breaks off as Maka slowly walks over to him and hits him with the handle of my scythe, knocking him unconscious just like Black Star.

Liz and Patti transform back and Liz shakes her head as Patti giggles, before grabbing his arms and dragging him up onto the porch. I transform back and high five Maka, before turning to look at the shocked faces of my family and friends.

**Ok. Here's a new chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been crazy busy and I still am, so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Keep checking! :D XD**


End file.
